nightslayerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinn Wei
Jinn Wei It was told by the “Elders” (most powerful wizards and witches who’s managing the school for amateur students to become wizards) that in his generation, he’s going to be one of the most powerful wizards. When he was 5, he accidentally cast magic when he saw his father drowning in the river to save. When the Elders heard about him, they immediately get Jinn from his parent to go to the academy for his sake and his parents. As heentersthe school, manystudentsis bewildered about him because how can it be that he has the ability to cast some kind of magic while there’snoblood of a wizard runs on him. At his age of 8, he early graduated in the Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy because of having such high knowledge in magic.Guanbeimake a request to theEldersto give him the permission to use powerful incantations, they granted his requestexcept for using which are forbidden. As he left the school and before returningto his village, he metXianxia traveler who’s in practice of magicwhose save him from hunger.In a short period of time thatXianxiis with him, he helped her to enhance her skill in determination of becoming a great witch.Jinn have romantic feelings on her considering she became his first lovebut never say his feeling because he don’t want to be burden onXianxi’sdream but causinghim to be protected in her.He went back to his village together withXianxiin a promise that after visiting his parents he’ll bring her to the Witchcraft and Wizardry Academyto meet his master andto become great witch. A nightmare marks on his head after seeing his parents together withXianxiwas killing by Snake whichmakes him struggle on deciding to avenge the death of his parents includingXianxi.Guanbeitake him on a training to forget about what happen after being too late to say that his parents are on danger. AfterGuanbeitrains him, he sent Jinn to London and be the one of the members of Moon Guardians afterGuanbeirecommend him to Lyon. He was get into the 5thposition holding the New Moon. Jinnsaw to be alighthearted,kind and carefreeeven he carriedthose memories he can’t escape. He always concerned to his friends. Healways intendsto callKiokoas ladyKiokoas respect for beinghighest girl member in the group and Shinichi asBoss for being the leader. In the second story, after they foundKiokoand decide to enroll in the same school whereKiokostudied, he met Yukari which he said that she physically resemblesXianxi. As Jinn’s first love, he can’t stop looking at Yukari every time he saw her because she resemblesXianxi’simage. After he became friend with Yukari and have a good friend relationship, he experienced that feeling again the same onXianxiwhen she’s still alive. After experiencing that feeling again he realized that he’s in love to her. SinceKiokowas the first to discover that he has feelings to Yukari, she together with Sano and the rest helped him because of having lack of confidence to confess his feeling. When he confessed his feeling to Yukari, they started to see them dating. When the battle was getting to start again, Jinn told Yukari that as long he roles to be one of the protectors ofKiokostill he’ll protect her even the his life was exchange for it. Weapon / Ability With his staff “Seraphim” gave byGuanbei.Hecando many abilities coming from his magic such as curing, creating barriers, creating portals and others buthe only did this if only needed. Healso usedhis magic for offensive and defensive purpose.asthe story goes, he discover powerful magic and chants powerful spells.